


Bonded In Las Vegas

by Crimson_Black2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Black2/pseuds/Crimson_Black2
Summary: She woke up and and ran her hand over her face. Her eyes opened when metal  on her left hand caught on her lip ring. She sat up and looked at her left hand to see six rings.
Relationships: Maybe Satin/The Original Family, Satin/Everyon, Satin/Teen Wolf Charecters





	Bonded In Las Vegas

Bonded In Las Vegas 

She woke up and ran her left hand over her face and sat up quickly when metal caught on her lip ring. She looked at her hand and saw six rings on her ring finger. She looked around to find five guys and one woman in bed with her. One of the guys was sitting up and looking at her. “Hello, Beautiful Wife.”

She looked at him and shook her head. “Please tell me this is a joke. I was about to get married in a month.” 

“Oh, you don’t remember do you?” He asked her and she thought back to the day before. 

Her almost husband called her and called off the wedding because he was in love with Shannon, her best friend and was cheating on her with her. She was so mad and upset that she started drinking in the afternoon and ran into a group of people that didn’t know who she was and they took her out drinking and dancing. Then there was a wedding with her and six of the group. Then there was sex with the six that she married and she actually loved it.

“Oh shit! We really are bonded aren’t we?” She asked him and he smiled at that.

“Yes, and we aren’t just going to forget about it because we all want you with us.” He said to her and she smiled at that.

“Okay, I want to know how this happened because I was very drunk last night and I don’t think I can believe my own memories.” She said to him and he laughed at that.  
“Okay, everyone up! Our new wife wants to know how it happened last night. And I think we should tell her our names again.” He said loudly.

The other five started to moan and moved as she got out of the bed and saw that she was naked and she ran into the bathroom. She did her business there and washed her hands. Then she saw the white robe on the back of the door and put it on. “Come on out, there is no other door out of there but the one you ran into.” 

“I wasn’t trying to run. Just trying to get something on.” She said as she came out with the robe on.

“I guess this means no morning sex.” A different guy said to her and she looked at him and her mouth started to water. He was very handsome and built like a million dollar man. And he was naked and hard. She looked away from him and wiped her more dry.

“Jackson shut up.” The first man said to him and he huffed at that.

“Jackson Whitemore, Jordan Parrish, Peter Hale, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin and Stiles. Don’t think I can say your last name.” She said as she pointed at them.

“Wait here a minute. Did you all tell me that you all are werewolves and supernatural creatures?” She asked them and they all smiled at that and nodded at that.

“Why?” She asked them,

“You are a female alpha human and that means that you are a pack mother. A born pack mother. And we all are the alphas of our pack. Well beside the one that is already mated.” Peter said to her and she looked at him.

“That was what the knots in your dicks meant. I am now mated to you six.” She said to him and he smiled at that and nodded.

“And you might be mated to Stiles’ dad too because he is a born Alpha Wolf like his son is.” Derek said to her and she looked at him.

“I went from a virgin to a slut overnight?” She asked them and they growled at that word.

“Not a slut, our wife.” Stiles growled at her and she sighed at that.

“You all don’t really know who I am do you?” She asked him and he shook his head no at that.

“Hello, I am Shadow Silk the writer.” She said as she waved to them.

“Wait here a minute. Our wife is our favorite writer?” Lydia asked her and she laughed at that.

“I guess so.” Stiles said with a big smile.

“Don’t you live in New Orleans?” Peter asked her and she nodded at that.

“Have you ever met the Vampires there?” Derek asked her and she smiled at that.

“You mean the original vampires? I know all of them. They have tried to get me to mate them. But looks like they are shit out of luck.” She said to them and they all nodded at that.

“Oh shit. They are going to be able to smell you as my mates aren’t they?” She asked them and they all nodded with a big smile on their faces.

“I hope you all aren’t coming home with me.” She said to them and they growled at that.

“Yeah, I thought so. They might try to kill you all.” She said to them.

“Can they really not be able to die?” Derek asked her and she nodded at that.

“Many have tried but none could do it.” She said to him.

“So is your name really Sarah?” Stiles asked her and she shook her head no.

“No, I just use Sarah when I go somewhere. My name is Satin Weeks.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“So you are here because your new book is coming out tomorrow right?” Lydia asked her and she nodded at her.

“Yes, Dark Shadow is coming out. I hope you like it.” She said to her and she smiled at that.

“Well, I really like Shadow’s Image so I believe I will like this one too.” She said to Satin.

“Well, it started up where Shadow’s Image stopped. I wanted them to be one book but my pulisber said that it would make the book too long. My reply was that there is no too long book out there. I mean it is the reason there are series out there right?” Satin asked her and she smiled and nodded at that.

“Well, Shadow’s Image was over 600 pages.” Derek said to her and she laughed at that.

“I can read that in a day.” She said to him and he looked at her.

“How?” Stiles asked her and she smiled at that.

“I can read a lot of words a minute.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“How many?” Jordan asked her and she smiled at him.

“The last time we timed it/ About 10,000 words a minute.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“And you remember everything you read?” Peter asked her and she smiled at that.

“I don’t forget anything Peter. My mind wouldn’t let me.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“I don’t know if that is a good thing or not.” He said to her and she laughed at that.

“Let me be there when you lost something that I saw you put away and then you will be glad about that.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“We don’t lose anything.” He said to her and she laughed at that.

“Yet, you haven’t lost anything yet.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“So can you tell me why I have six rings on and you all only have one on?” She asked them.

“I told you that she would want to know that.” Lydia said to them.

“The only reason I am asking is because if you all are bonded to each other then you all were cheating on me last night.” She said to them and they all looked at her and she smiled.

“What? I just got dumped because he was cheating on me and my so called best friend didn’t want him to use me for my money was the only reason he didn’t marry me for six months and then break up with me.” She said to them.

“He actually told you that?” Peter growled out and she nodded as she looked down.

“We all are bonded together with you. We will get the other rings on if you want us too.” He said as he walked up to her and picked her head up with two fingers under her chin.

“Yes, I would like that very much.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“Oh I have to buy you all rings too.” She said to them.

“You did last night.” Lydia said as she showed her the ring that she was wearing.

“Oh, I heed to stop spending money when I am drunk.” She said to them.

“That was the only thing that you bought when you were with us.” Derek said to her and she smiled at that.

“That you saw.” She said to him and he looked at her.

“I don’t like to shop until I am drinking because it is too much for me.” She said to him.

“So you go get groceries when you are drunk?” Stiles asked her and she laughed at that.

“Nope, I called and they delivered them to me.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“What about fast food?” He asked her and she shook her head no at that.

“Not in 15 years. I was 11 the last time I had fast food. After I learned how to cook I always cooked dinner. I might live in New Orleans but I am from Florida. And lived there until I was 18 and moved to New Orleans. Been there for eight years now.” She said to him and he smiled at her.

“You are moving to Beacon Hills right?” Derek asked her and she looked at him.

“Shit, we didn’t talk about this before the bonding.” She said to him.

“I live in New Orleans because it is where I get my muse from. I live in the town a little bit more in the country there.” She said to them.

“Do you ever get snakes in your house?” Stiles asked her and she laughed at that.

“Only the ones that I have as pets.” She said to him and he shivered at that.

“I am joking. I don’t have any snakes. But no, the vampires are at my house so much that they don’t come close to my house.” She said to them.

“You are friends with them?” Stiles asked her and she smiled at that.

“I am the only person they can’t get to do what they want me to do. So, they know that when I do something for them they know I am doing it because I want to. And they like that. I believe that they respect me enough to call me a friend.” She said to him and he shook his head at that.

“They try to get you to do what they wanted you to do and when it didn’t work they couldn't kill you because you are a pack mother.” Peter said to her and she laughed at that.

“Oh, I didn’t let them know until they tried to get me to mate with them like that. They learned then that I let them think that they had me where they wanted me.” She said to them.

“So, they learned because you said no to them.” Peter said to her and she nodded at that.

“Oh they learned that because I took my welcome back from them and they had to leave my house or they would burst into flames. It wouldn’t kill them but it would hurt like a bitch. So they went to my yard and were yelling at me to stop being a bitch and that was the wrong thing to say. I just laughed and shook my head at them and went to bed. They stood out in my yard for four days and nights trying to get me to get me to talk to them.” She said to them.

“Did you?” Jordan asked her and she smiled at that.

“Not then, I waited until a week after they left my yard to go to their place and stood at the door and told them that I wasn’t going to mate anyone against my will. That if they wanted me then they had to date me the right way. Then I walked away and went to my favorite restaurant that had the best jumbo there and sat down and got some. They all came after me and sat down at my table and just study me.” She said to them.

“What happened after that?” Lydia asked her and she smiled at that.

“They all were lost in their thoughts until Elijah looked at me and said, you let us think that you were under our powers because you would have done what we told you to do. I nodded at that and he smiled at that. But, you wouldn’t mate us yet so that was the reason you didn’t let it happen, Kol said to me and I just laughed at that. No, that being under your power would have been rape if I would have let it happen and that isn’t happening. Been there too many times.” I told him and they all sneered at that.

“They didn’t like that. But it happened and there was nothing that they could do about it. It already happened. They wanted to know who and where they were but I wouldn’t tell them because I didn’t want them dead. Klaus was really mad but I told them thst they really couldn’t be mad because they would have been raping me too if I wasn’t able to think for myself. He didn’t like that but he knew that I was right. I think that was the reason he was really mad. They didn’t think about it that way until I told them how I saw it.” She said to them and Lydia nodded at that.

“So how long is your new book?” Stiles asked her and she laughed at that.

“800 pages.” She said to him.

“Are you writing more books?” Derek asked her and she laughed at that.

“I have four more books to the series done beside Dark Shadow.” She said to them.

“Are they all in the Shadows series?” Stiles asked her and she nodded at that.

“Shadow Lake, Shadow’s Night, Ever Shadow and Shadow’s Shade.” She said to them and they all shook their head at that.

“And how long are the books?” Jordan asked her and she smiled at that.  
“Shadow Lake is 650 pages, Shadow’s Night is 1000 pages long, Ever Shadow is 1400 pages long and Shadow’s Shade is 1600 pages long.” She said to them and they all just looked at her.

“Damn and they are already typed up?” Derek asked her and she laughed at that.

“They all are already at my publisher and already getting the ok to be published so I can start the new series that ties in with Shadow’s series. Just a different woman.” She said to them and they all looked at her.

“Is it a woman in the first book?” Lydia asked her and she smiled at that.

“Maybe or maybe not. I am not telling you all.” She said to them.

“What time is it?” She asked suddenly.

“It is 10 am.” Peter said to her and she smiled at that.

“Good, I have a meeting at 1 pm with my pulisber and I got to come up with a way to tell her that I am bonded to six people.” She said to them.

“Why?” Stiles asked her and she smiled.

“Because she is my older sister.” She said to him and he shook his head at that.

“Well, we can go with you if you want us too.” Peter said to her and she smiled at that.

“I would really like that. That way she can’t call me a liar although I never lied to anyone.” She said to them.

“Can we get to the morning sex please?” Jackson asked them and she laughed at that.

“Sure can, Jackson but you are last.” She said to him and he growled at her and she shook her head at him.

“Just joking.” She said to him and he smiled and jumped over the big bed and grabbed her. Then he smiled down at her and leaned in and kissed her.  
… … …

When she walked into the room followed by six people that she had never seen or knew, her younger sister shook her head and looked at her sister. “Who are they, Satin?” 

“Silk, you got to promise me that you aren’t going to go off.” Satin said to her and she narrowed her eyes at her.

“Say it and mean it, Silk. They can tell when you lie.” She said to her sister and she stood up from the table and folded her arms across her chest.

“What did you do, Satin?” She asked her and she smiled at her.

“Did you get my message yesterday?” She asked her and she looked down and nodded. “Then you know I was drinking all afternoon and into night. I am bonded to all of them.” 

“What?” Silk yelled and Satin smiled at her.

“I am bonded to them all.” She said to her again and she shook her head at that.

“We can get this undone.” Silk said to her and Satin growled at her.

“You aren’t doing anything to get this undone. I am an adult and this is my life, you aren’t going to mess with my life. Beside there is a 60 day time limit on this before I could even think about not wanting it. Not that it has crossed my mind even once since I got up this morning.” Satin said to her and she growled back at her.

“You are too young to be married.” Silk said to her and she laughed at that.

“Like you have any room to talk to Miss Married before you are 18.” She said to her and she sighed at that.

“I had to get away from that house.” Silk said to her and she laughed at that.

“Yes, I know why. The night after you left he came to my room.” She said to her and she shook her head at that.

“He promised he wouldn’t touch you.” Sild said to her and she laughed at that.

“And you believe him? Who was the stupid one then?” She asked him and she sighed at that.

“You left your younger sister in a house with a man that molested you and you really thought he could leave her alone?” Jordan asked her and she looked down at her arms.

“My first time was rape, Silk. He raped me that night, hard and painfully. I couldn’t walk for three days after.” She sobbed out and Silk tried to get to her sister but she had six people around her hugging her.

“You six aren’t after her money are you?” Silk asked them and they all six shook their heads at her.

“We are rich on our own. We don’t need her money. Hell, we didn’t even know her as Shadow Satin or Satin Weeks until this morning. She told us her name was Sarah last night.” Peter said to her and Silk smiled at that.

“Sarah Satin Weeks is her full name but she only goes by Satin.” Silk said to them and they all nodded at that.

“My name is Jessica Silk Weeks, but I go by Silk.” She said to them.

“Why?” Stiles asked and Lydia looked at him.

“Like you have the right to ask that. Maybe they didn’t like their first names.” Lydia said to him and he laughed at that.

“No one could say my name right, Not even me.” He said to her.

“I started using Silk because our step father always moaned out my name Jessica or Jessie when he came and I didn’t like the feeling. So I used Silk.” Silk said to them.

“Same with me. I even got an ID that says my whole name but that Satin is what I go by.” She said to them.

“I shouldn’t have left you there.” Silk said to her and she laughed at that.

“Like he would have let you take me with you.” She said to her and she sighed at that.

“No, but mom would have if I told her why I wanted to take you with me.” Silk said to her and she smiled at that.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you why he was arrested did I?” She asked her and she shook her head no.

“I was 17 almost 18 and mother got up one night and caught him raping me. She beat him so badly that he actually was the one that called the cops on himself. Just to get away from her. Too bad that the cops knew me and liked me so they all showed up and had popcorn with them and watched as mom beat his ass. He is now in a wheelchair for life.” She said to him and Silk laughed at that.

“I wished I could have seen that.” She said to her and Satin smiled at that.

She got her phone out and smiled as she sent a text to her and nodded at her. “I got the film from the cops and got it put on my phone and always moved it to my new phone just in case I got to tell you. Now you have a copy of it.” She said to her and she smiled at that.

“Wait a moment. They watch as you were there as the victim?” Jordan asked her and she laughed at that.

“I was watching too. I thought mom knew and didn’t care but that night I found out that she didn’t know at all.” She said to him and he nodded with a frown on his face.

“I was in the back of the ambulance as they were asking me questions. You know when it was the first time. Why didn’t I tell anyone and stuff like that.” She said to him and he nodded at that.

“Do you really have six rings on?” Silk asked her and she showed her, her left hand and the fact that she really did have six rings on.

“Damn those are really beautiful, Satin.” She said to her and she nodded at that.

“You all treat her right and we will not have any problems.” Silk said to them and they all smiled at that.

“We will.” Peter said to her.

“Oh, Klaus is going to be mad.” Silk said to her and she smiled at her.

“You mean they all are going to be mad.” Satin said to her and she nodded at that.

“Oh, they don’t know yet? I thought they had your scent?” Silk asked her and she smiled at that.

“I just got bonded last night, Silk.” She said to her and she laughed at that.

“Well, even I can see the bump under your shirt Satin. So how far along are you?” Silk asked her and Peter looked over her shoulder and laughed at that.

“Oh, you are more than just a pack mother.” Peter said to her and she looked at him.

“What?” Silk asked him and he smiled at her.

“Your sister is more than she smells like. She is only a few hours pregnant. Hell, I didn’t hear them until you said something. We knew she was really special but not how special she really is. Hell, Stiles you might want to call Deacon here to look at her because I think that we hit the motherload with Satin here and we will need his help to get her out of the most supernatural City beside New Orleans.” Peter said to him and he nodded and walked out of the room as he took out his phone.

“What are you saying?” Satin asked him and he smiled at her.

“You are a Supernatural. They were the first supernatural people there ever was and you are the last one beside your sister and your mother.” He said to her and she looked at him.

“What are they?” Silk asked him and he smiled at that.

“What animals come to you even if they shouldn’t because they are hunters?” Derek asked Satin and she smiled at that.

Big cats and Wolves, plus dogs.” Satin said to him and he smiled at that.

“What about you Silk?” Satin asked her and she nodded at her.

“The same.” She said to her and Jordan just looked at Satin.

“What does it mean?” Satin asked Derek and he smiled at her.

“You two are protector supernaturals. The really rare ones.” Peter said to her and she shook her head at that. 

“And that is why I am already showing being pregnant?” She asked him and he smiled at that.

“You are going to have your babies in four months.” Derek said to her and she shook her head at that.

“No way.” She said to them.


End file.
